1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of doped pentasil-type zeolites using doped faujasite seeds.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,675 discloses a process for the preparation of rare earth metal (RE)-doped pentasil-type zeolites using RE-doped faujasite seeds. The process involves the steps of dispersing the RE-doped faujasite seeds in a gel system comprising water glass, aluminum salt, inorganic acid, and water, and crystallising the resulting mixture at a temperature of 30-200° C. for 12-60 hours.
The present invention provides a process for the preparation of rare earth metal-doped pentasil-type zeolites which requires a shorter crystallization time than the prior art process.